I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dollies for facilitating vehicle repair. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a dolly for supporting the front end of an automobile to permit the movement of the automobile when its transmission has been removed.
II. Prior Art Statement
Hoists, workholders and dollies for transporting a variety of items are well known in the prior art. Examples of prior art devices include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,829 issued to Weaver discloses a movable jack comprising a triangular frame on which is located a vertically adjustable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 949,331 issued to Scholle discloses a multiple lifting jack in which the lifting force is obtained by a plurality of jack members carried by a single movable frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,976 issued to Cofer discloses a tractor stand having a rectangular frame with two vertically adjustable forward members and one vertically adjustable rear member and wherein the frame is movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,419 issued to Craig discloses a tractor splitter having an adjustable vertical support frame.
The aforementioned prior art in the opinion of applicant and applicant's attorney represents the closest prior art of which the applicant and his attorney are aware. In addition to the aforementioned patents, other examples of less relevant prior art are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,790,232, 2,904,308, 3,085,798, 3,727,903, 4,177,978, 3,740,020, 2,505,583, 3,830,470, 1,016,381, 3,302,927 and 4,123,038 and Italian Pat. No. 415,835.